Jane (Video Game)
Jane is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jane's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware Nothing is known about her life when she was in the community except that she was found by the group, walking around outside the safe perimeter of the community, with walkers' guts smeared all over her body. it was later revealed that, she uses that as a camouflage amongst the walker, so that the smells hide her presence. Other than that, it is implied that possibly she, and Troy had made an agreement that the two would help each other to escape from the 'pen' of the community, through some sexual deals that she offered. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Jane is first seen sitting at a table when the cabin survivors are taken out to the yard by Troy. She walks past the group and Clementine and the others stare at her, prompting Reggie to mention that she gets around by covering herself in walker guts. When Kenny asks Clementine to find a way out, Clementine can choose to look at Jane, but she will glare at Clementine, causing her to back away slowly. Later on, Jane is seen hoisting soil to the roof with the rope system but the rope system fails, causing the soil to smack onto the floor. After this, when the others are talking about an escape plan she mentions that they could get through the herd of walkers by covering themselves in walker guts. Clementine can side with her on this. When the group is escaping, Troy tries to confront them. She approaches him seductively as she convinces him to let them go. After lowering Troy's guard, she shoots him in the groin and walks away, leaving him to be killed by walkers. She is then seen making her way through the herd with the rest. She is briefly seen killing a walker to try and assist Clementine and Sarah after Sarah's screaming breaks her undead disguise. "Amid The Ruins" Jane will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jane has killed: *Troy (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Clementine Clementine first spots Jane sitting by herself at a table, asking Reggie who she is. He explains they found her sneaking around the camp covered in walker guts. If Clementine approaches Jane when she's sleeping, she will give Clementine an intimidating look, scaring her, before going back to sleep again. Later, when the group is planning a way to get the radio, Jane finally speaks, giving Clementine some advice on how to get it. When she returns, and everyone goes to bed, Jane compliments Clementine on what she did. Troy It is implied that Jane may have made sexual deals with Troy in the past. During "In Harms Way", at the end of the episode when Troy attempts to stop the group from fleeing the compound, Jane will sweet talk Troy. She mentions how they made a deal where if he helped her she would "help" him. His face goes soft and he lowers his gun. However, Jane drops her facade and reveals she didn't truly care for Troy when she shoots him in the crotch, forcing him to fall to the ground screaming in pain where he is then ripped apart by walkers. Carver Carver and Jane aren't seen interacting for very often. Before Clementine's group arrived at Howe's Hardware, Jane must have disobeyed Carver in some way as Jane is first seen in the "yard" - the area Carver puts people in for them to earn their way back in to the main group. Thus, their relationship is assumed to be hostile. This is shown further as Jane helps Clementine's group to escape rather than earn her way into Carver's trust. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Alive